world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072114ThiagoEddy
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 12:49 -- CG: WELCOME TO THE BAND THIAGO!!!!! CG: and here I thought I'd keep you away long enough to make it a surprise. TA: Hahahahaha, you're really funny. TA: Don't worry, Eddy, I understand now. TA: You wanted to keep me away, I know./That's perfectly alright, however. Heh. 3=:] CG: We don't trust each other, we both seem to have a curiosity with one another, and I myself felt like you were going to actually have the ability to kill one of my bandmates out of a black relationship on account that I had sent someone to try and keep an eye on you. CG: Other than that, GOD YOU'RE ANNOYING. TA: 3=>:] CG: Yet to you it's a compliment so I'll let it be. TA: Feel better? CG: No, because now that you're in the band you gotta keep everything quadrant related out of the band and in only your personal life. TA: Fine, don't worry about it. CG: Good. CG: Though for the most part, I thought you were a girl. TA: I'm not sure what gave you that assumption. CG: the rhyming, the color, the 'oh i'm an overworked child of a fatherly figure keeping me captive on a vast ship of fortune and whimsey in the pirate life'. TA: I'm sorry I gave you that impression. 3=:P TA: Although, if it's any consolation,/I am quite androgynously inclined. TA: grins and winks with great mischeif. CG: just rolls his eyes nonchalantly with silence CG: Not interested. TA: That was not a solicitation, man... 3=:| CG: Well alright. TA: I must preserve my manly purity. CG: 1.) make sure you're punctual with your recordings. 2.) put some soul into it so your music doesn't sound as synthesized. 3.) no quadrants in the band. TA: So that means no sloppy makeouts then, huh? CG: Oh don't worry, I told Tethys the same thing when you came onto me about your blackflirting. CG: I'M SURE it won't have any reprecussions. CG: smiling quite sincerely. TA: Oh I'm sure that went over SPLENDIDLY. CG: Thanks for admitting you wanted me to tell her. TA: You're reading too much into this thing, dude./I just think it's fucking hilarious. 3=:D CG: Yes I can be distracted, yes i read too much into it. But I'm a FLARPER. CG: It's what I do. CG: Plus you had the same idea as I did. TA: Did I? CG: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. CG: So, this is as close as you get. CG: So again, WELCOME TO ETERNITY'S EDGE. TA: Well, I think mine was a bit more... TA: Shall we say.... TA: Concupiscient in nature. 3=:] CG: Either you mean selfish or erotic. CG: If erotic, then shame on you for cheating on Tethys. TA: What? No! That is not what I meant at all! CG: If selfish, then I think you're being on the right track. CG: Okay. CG: Do explain. TA: What I meant is simple, get close to her./Her being, of course, Tethys, to be clear. CG: Remember rule number 3.) No quadrants while in the band. CG: But I admire your want to be near her. CG: She just REALLY hates it when others know her personal life. CG: and you know that too. TA: I'll try to keep the hatred to a null./I don't see why you try to fight it though./Maybe that's just the soul my music needs? 3=:] CG: ... CG: YES CG: Put that in your music! CG: Not in public. CG: WOW the listeners with your deep seeded desires for your blackflirt with your darling beloved Tethys! CG: Just don't let it distract from your band duties and responsibilities. TA: Of course, of course, I will do as you ask. TA: bows to his gracious leader.[ CG: and 4.) I'm just the guitarist. TA: 3=: CG: I want everyone to have fun being in a band. TA: You know, I didn't think you'd keep me in. CG: You didn't want me to keep you in. CG: Maybe this is the change of pace you need. TA: Either way it works out in my favor. TA: I try to keep everything a win-win. CG: if it doesn't turn out that way then you know I'll be on your horns right? TA: Sure. 3=:] CG: Good. That's all I came here for, make sure you do whatever Enzo says, and again, Welcome to the band. CG: I gotta get to some guitar recording. I'll see you again. -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 13:24 --